


Chitchat

by Naaklasolus



Series: Unsung Heroes: Hellions [19]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 20:04:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14409606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naaklasolus/pseuds/Naaklasolus
Summary: Just a chat between friends.





	Chitchat

Voss quietly seated himself in a corner of the mess hall, watching as the natural borns and his brothers interacted with each other. Regardless of background, species and so on, everybody here was practically family to each other. One way or another, they were all the same. Simple beings trying to fight a war that was beyond their control, and survive a cruel galaxy.

Voss's brothers picked up pieces of culture from their trainers, which placed them with others with  similar background as their trainers. The clones were still young yet there was still much to learn.

"Hey, Voss!" Voss smiled as a rather young Human joined him, taking a seat across from him. The kid was always so cheerful and optimistic, it was rather refreshing considering what he normally dealt with. Plus, he actually understood Voss. "So, my Master has no idea I was involved, right?".

"Hello, Petro." Voss greeted warmly as he started to eat. "And Knockout is a snitch, but she's not mad. She found it quite endearing.".

"So, does that mean she won't get payback?" Petro asks hopefully as he looked at the Voss with a rather nervous look, causing the older man to start laugh. Petro was probably his favorite natural born, the kid had a lot of personality to him.

"Let Reaper handle it." Voss says with a grin. "She's convinced it was Knockout who drugged the tea. Plus Reaper was a prankster in his younger years.".

It was true, they still told horror stories about those pranks.

**Author's Note:**

> To all readers, I hope you enjoyed this.
> 
> Additional Notes:
> 
> \- Originally a part of Clone Appreciation Week.


End file.
